Love is Just a Glance Away
by jotter parker
Summary: Serena and Darien have been friends forever. The problem is, wil they really JUST be friends forever? Either way, their lives will never be the same again...


_Summary:_   
Serena and Darien have been friends forever. But will they really JUST remain Friends Forever? But either way, their lives will never be the same again. 

_Friends Forever_

Chapter One 

_"I am leaving— going back to New York, I mean… I won't come back… I wont let you visit me, either… Not unless you learn to say I love you, too…" _

* 

"How's training, kiddo?" 

The coach asked the question but Serena Walker who, as always, stayed behind to perfect her Butterfly and Freestyle strokes was underwater that she didn't hear clearly. 

"Pardon?" she popped her head out of the water and took off her black goggles. 

"How's training?" he kindly repeated. 

"Terrific." She replied, forcing a smile. Coach Williams nodded but the look of concern was obvious in his face. In the beginning, he was glad that Serena was staying for further practice because she tried out for the swim team two months after the official try outs was held. The need to catch up was probably in her mind even though her form is perfectly fine, the coach thought. After another two months she still hadn't stopped. She had perfected her strokes, all right. She was chosen to represent the school but lately, she has grown paler and dark layers were forming under her cloudy periwinkle blue eyes. Exhaustion was apparent in her. 

Something was wrong. 

Williams was locked in his thoughts that Serena assumed his silence as a sign that he'd let her resume her training. Preparing to dive back into the water, she put her goggles back on when he said, "You know, your upcoming meet is near." She looked at him impatiently, motioning to stop his preamble. "You shouldn't tire yourself." 

"Whoever said I'm tiring myself?" The blank expression of Serena turned into the look of confusion. 

"Just concerned." 

"Well, there's nothing to be concerned of. I am perfectly fine. My strokes are perfect." 

"Not talking about your strokes." 

"Then what the hell are you telling me?" 

"Developing a temper, are we?" 

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "Not in a good mood these days." 

"I noticed," he averred, shoving his hands in pockets. "What I am telling you is that I think you need a rest. I am not allowing you to go under my water for another two weeks. Rest now before I kick you out of the team." 

"Coach! What do you mean?" 

"Serena, I am more than just your coach. I am your friend. I have observed that you are tiring yourself. Turning into a masochist if you ask me. The thing is, I can't allow you to stress yourself. Whatever your problem is, I don't want anything related to me be an added burden." 

"Coach, swimming is not a burden. It's pleasure. To tell you the truth, it's the only thing lifting me up," she tried to explain, her hands flying up in the air to prove her point. 

"So, something is wrong or else you won't need the lifting up." He nodded, turning his gaze away from her. "Clear your head, Serena. Problems do you no good." Leaving the flaxen haired swimmer to her thoughts, he made his way out of the poolroom. 

Staring at Coach William's retreating back, she commanded herself to get a hold of her shattering spirit. As soon as the door was closed, she took off her swimming cap and pulled her whole body down the water. She pressed her back against the tiled wall as if trying to traffic her rallying emotions. 

"Williams wasn't serious, was he?" she asked herself pathetically. "He can't really kick me out because I look tired. Bullshit." 

Confused, she buried her hands on her face then her tormented thoughts flowed one by one. "I am the best, anyway. Even Darien who doesn't give away compliments that easily said so. Darien…Mom… I hope you guys were here. You would know what to do." 

Minutes passed yet she found no way to get away from the troublesome reality. She found herself next, sprawled somewhere in the middle of the pool, floating, as if drowned, too tired to fight away flashes of horrible things that had happened. ' 

'Oh, Darien…' 

Darien Shields was Serena's long time best friend whose departure, a few months ago, broke loose all hell. Before him, life seemed normal. With him, life was bearable and fun. After him, life was impossible. 

He joined her family consisting herself and her mom when Serena was eight and he, twelve. Every summer he visited, but went to his last summer with her the previous summer. He just graduated college when she was about to start first year college the next school year. All in all, he was her ally at all costs, her companion in all disasters and good fortune, her friend to help her go through her mothers' death. He was almost a brother. But he didn't think so. 

Serena was without oxygen for six minutes now. She had reached the limit of her lungs and she was thankful for the distraction. Snapping out of her thoughts, she tried to stand up and started out of the pool. She grabbed her towel near her messenger bag on the bench and dried herself. She then, put on her usual green Rip Curl shorts and fitting plain white t-shirt over her red swimsuit. She grabbed her Birkenstock sandals on her way out. 

The sun was already setting when she reached her beach house where she and her mom, Isabelle used to live in before Isabelle Walker died. Taking off her sandals, she walked barefoot on the cooling sand and watched the sun set, reliving sweet and loving memories spent with her mother. 

"Serena!" she heard someone call out her name. She spun around only to see her dad standing on the doorstep of her beautiful modern styled beach house. 

"Oh, it's you, dad. Didn't expect you'd be here." 

"I didn't know you'd also be here." Serena stayed at the beach house every weekend and during the remaining days, she stayed at her apartment nearer to her university. 

"How is it going?" she asked as her usual greeting to her dad who only came for her after her mom's death to take care of her. Thanks to Darien, things were better now. She still had a grudge against her father, but she was working on it. She just needed little more time. 

"Are you eating dinner here?" he asked. 

"Guess so." She replied unenthusiastically when they entered the kitchen, Serena, sitting on the counter, her arms folded on the counter and her face buried on it. She smiled appreciatively at her father. He's the only one she's got left. 

"Rough day?" 

"Yeah." 

"Want to talk about it?" 

"Three words," she said after a moment's silence. "Darien. Mom. Swimming." 

"Darien comes first, huh?" he tried to tease. 

"DAD!!!" 

"Okay! Okay!" Raising his arms in surrender, Richard Walker turned his back on her and started to cook. She grinned at her fathers' ridiculous antics. For one second, she forgot all her problems; but the second she was reminded, her grin turned into a frown. Standing up, she walked towards her room. 

Closing the door using her whole body, the door clicked closed behind her. She stayed there behind the door, watching the sunset from her bedroom window. Slowly, she sank down and unshed tears over her mom, Darien— mixed with the feelings of frustration, disbelief and depression— stung the side of her eyes. 

* 

_I missed the times when people asked me if the guy next to me was my boyfriend. They knew the answer was no, yet they continued on asking... _

This constantly reminded me on how good Darien has been to me. He was always beside me, whatever happened, whatever picture I was in. Darien Shields was my 'bestest' buddy. Ever since I met him on this beach when I was eight, I knew instantly he was. He provided me the brotherly support I needed. You see, I don't have many relatives. My mom is an only child. She eloped with my dad when my grandparents disapproved of dad, but dad left her when I was born. He claimed he didn't know mom was with child when he left, but he didn't have to leave, did he? 

When mom died in an accident, Darien rushed to California to console me. When he found out dad appeared in the picture, he decided to continue his studies in California to be nearer when he is needed. Darien knew me. I despised my father and he was there to help me cope. He didn't instantly attend school. For one year, he stopped studying. He said it was okay that it was like a rest before he went to college. So, when he entered first Year College with the course of Management Engineering, I started my sophomore year in High School. 

It took me two years to accept, move on after my mom's death, three years to give up my rebellious pretense against my father, and the fourth to finally agree to accept him. I gained another friend in my life when I accepted him. There was one thing I didn't expect, though: that I'd lose one, too. Just when everything was going well, my best friend just had to leave me. 

Darien and I have been friends forever, but I never knew forever can be this short. 

* 

Serena spotted him sitting on the swing outside her house. His elbows were resting on his thighs and his hands engulfed his whole face. "Yan!" she called. 

Darien raised his head. He looked worn out, but when he saw her coming his way, he smiled affectionately in recognition. "Hey." 

"Sam said you wanted to talk to me. Important? You didn't have to drag me out of my shift." 

"You need lunch." 

"Aw… You care." 

"Richard says you eat late. Two o'clock, maybe?" 

"I get bites on duty. Besides, lunch shifts are much more exciting. There are more people to save—" 

"And likely die." 

"They won't die. If they are in my hands, they just simply can't die." 

"Are you telling me that you are life?" 

"No. That I'm just so damned good." 

"Sure. Whatever you say." 

"Oh! Since you introduced the idea of lunch, I'm starved. *Hint* *Hint*" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll treat you." 

"Hotdog?" 

"Bet it is." 

They headed towards a nearby hotdog stand and ordered. Darien watched in amusement as she filled her hotdog with mustard, pickles, ketchup and mayonnaise then take a mouthful. 

"Your boyfriend?" the friendly hotdog vendor inquired. 

"Huh?" 

"The man beside you," he explained. "Is he yours?" 

Serena looked around and only saw Darien. "You mean him?" She pointed at Darien, while Darien pointed at himself, clueless. 

"Yeah," Tj, the vendor replied. 

"Come On, Tj! This is Darien we're talking about. You know, my best friend." 

"Really? Because for I second, he didn't look that way to me." 

"What—?" 

The middle aged man looked at Darien who was staring daggers at him. Smiling, Tj shook his head. "Nothing. Forget it." 

"Tj!!! What are you talking about?" And his smile just got wider. 

"Serena," Darien interrupted. "Let's walk." 

"But—" 

"Later, T." He raised his free hand and dragged Serena away. 

"What was that about?" 

"How am I suppose to know? I'm also the victim here. Besides, as if you are not used to that kind of talk." 

"Yeah, I'm used to it, but the way he said it— it was different," she said, confused at her own words. 

"How different?" 

"Well, maybe it's because I've known him all my life and only those who aren't around that much ask that question. Don't you find it weird?" 

"No," he said directly. 

The two continued eating their hotdogs in total silence. Darien busily ate his food while locked at his own thoughts, at the same time. When he finished, he crumpled his plastic and tried to shoot it on the nearest trashcan, twelve feet away. The plastic went right in the mark, as Serena remembered their conversation a while back. 

"Oh, lunch shifts has its won benefits…" 

"And those are?" 

"Do you know why there are more people to save—" she started again. 

"—who drown." 

"—during lunch? It's funny really. It's like this, when you go to the beach, you tend to move around and drain your energy. You get hungry. You eat lunch. Food energizes you. You feel good and you think it is the right time to jump back into the water. Your stomach is heavier than you think, so they don't have their normal 100% power to fight off the waves because they also have their stomachs to think about. Then, Super Serena comes to the rescue! " 

He chuckled. "You're crazy." 

"It was just a guess. I save kids most of the time— those disobedient louts!— and some college guys who got carried away with craziness when they are together. They bring their games in the water, and look what happened to them. They want to die early. You know, they should tell me if they want to die, so I won't have to dive in the water and save them." 

"Well, it's your job." 

"Uh-huh." 

"And you're the best." 

"Really…" 

"Really. You're the best lifeguard on earth." 

"Yeah, yeah. Make my head bigger." She grinned. "Come to think of it, I might join the swim team when I go to college next school year, like mom did. You better go to my meets, okay?" 

Darien threw the plastic of his hotdog in the trash bin and didn't answer anything. 

"Hey, listen. I'll be going back— leaving for New York, I mean." Surprisingly, Darien's voice was drained of any happiness he felt when he saw her. In place of it was the sadness he felt because the result of what's going to happen right now might be what he expected—but Serena noticed none of it. She was too happy to know that he'd visit his family again. 

"When? For how long?" 

"Tomorrow." 

"So soon… but don't forget me okay? You're supposed to give me a gift when you come back. Lots of chocolates, funny t-shirts (my best friend went all around New York, San Francisco, Virginia, Canada, etc. and all I got was this lousy t-shirt)…" Serena stopped short, finally noticing Darien's melancholic behavior. 

"I won't be coming back, Serena." 

"What are you talking about, D?" 

"I won't be coming back… not ever. No more summers. Nothing." 

"W-why?" 

Her best friend looked away. It was like he was moving farther away every second. "Serena, I can't stand the sight of you, anymore." 

*** 

Author's Note:   
Hey guys! This is an edited version. I rechecked it, and I found lots of errors and so I also added other things. Sorry for the errors before! Hehe. Anyway, please review! I would appreciate it! Thanks! 


End file.
